Right Direction
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: A Jounochi(Joey) x Yugi yaoi fluff story. Yugi can't fight his feelings any longer...but will telling Jounochi only cause more pain? Rated T cause of yaoi.


**Jonouchi x Yugi**

_**RIGHT DIRECTION**_

"Jonouchi, I've always loved you..." "Oh, Yugi. I feel the same..." The sweet embrace of the two lovebirds ignighted the flames of passion as they both inched closer for a kiss...

"Yugi! Are you up yet?! You're going to be late for school!", Grandpa Satome Motou called from the stairs. Yugi sat up in bed and yawned. "Another dream... They'd all go away if I just told him how I felt! Sigh...but-" "Yugi, are you awake yet?!" "I'm up grandpa!", Yugi exclaimed as he put on his uniform and rushed downstairs.

"Grandpa, why do I even bother with school?! Just because I like games, everyone thinks I'm a nerd!" "I know, Yugi, but remember: It's the nerds who graduate and the dumbasses get left behind." "G-Grandpa!", Yugi gasped, not used to hearing such language from his grandfather before. "Ah! I'm sorry. I'd forgotten: 'No cursing at the dinner table'... Your mother would skin me alive.", Grandpa Motou said as he cleared his dishes from the table. Yugi also cleared his dishes and walked to school.

"School is such a bore...perhaps the only reason I go is because of Jonouchi..." "You go to school just for me?! I'm sooo touched! Didn't know you liked to be bullied so much!", Jonouchi giggled as he walked past Yugi. Yugi blushed, not knowing he had said those words aloud. "See you in class...if you don't get trampled on the way there!", Jonouchi laughed as he ran ahead to school. Yugi sighed and ran too, knowing if he didn't, he'd be late. He was destined to always be shorter than his friend Anzu and classmates. Yugi ran, barely breathing, until he reached class.

At lunch break, Yugi decided to ask his childhood best friend Anzu about love. She was very smart and knew a lot about the world.

"You want to ask me about love? About how to confess to somebody?!" Yugi nodded. "Y-Yes. You're my best friend and the smartest girl I know, so..." Anzu smiled. "Well Yugi, first thing's first is to tell them straight up how you feel." _'I was afraid you'd say that...'_, Yugi thought. "B-But what if it's someone who's mean to me?! And he won't give me the time of day to-" "Yugi!", Anzu blushed. "Y-You're not talking about Jonouchi are you?!" Yugi's face turned bright red and tears threatened to fall. "I-I gotta go, Anzu!:, Yugi exclaimed as he ran away. "Poor Yugi... Well, I guess you can't help who you love.", Anzu said quietly as she smiled.

Yugi was running away so fast, he didn't notice who he bumped into until it was too late. "Watch where yer goin' pipsqueek!", Jonouchi spat. "Oh... Ah, I-I'm sorry Jonouchi.", Yugi said quietly as he looked down. He was outside the school grounds...and ALONE with Jonouchi.

_"Tell them straight up how you feel..."_

Anzu's words echoed in Yugi's head. "J-Jonouchi! I have to tell you something!" Jonouchi was busy cleaning his ear and didn't look at Yugi once. _'Why do I __**LIKE**__ this creep?!'_, Yugi wondered. He looked straight into Jonouchi's eyes. "I've always loved you, Jonouchi..." The blonde stopped cleanig his ear, stared at Yugi, then did the worst thing possible...

He laughed.

Jonouchi laughed until his sides hurt. Yugi loved him?! Trully laughable. "Are my feelings that much of a joke to you?!", Yugi screamed, making Jonouchi pause. "E-Ever since we first met... I've always... **ALWAYS** loved you. No matter how cruel you became, I always...", Yugi said before he turned to run. His tears were falling like rain now, but he continued to run.

"Hold up!", Jonouchi said as he caught up to Yugi. He grabbed Yugi's arm, but tripped and fell right on top of the smaller teen. Both stared into each other's eyes. "**WAAAAAAHH!**", Yugi exclaimed, sobbing loudly. Jonouchi slowly got off of Yugi so both could sit up. "Yugi, listen... I'm sorry I laughed, okay? I know it's not much, but I still said it.", Jonouchi said, not meeting Yugi's eyes. He'd only ever been in situations like this with his younger sister. "I-I'm sorry, Jonouchi...if I'm pushing my feelings on you... I just didn't know of any other way to tell you." Yugi said, wiping his tears away. Jonouchi looked down, knowing he definately never wanted to see Yugi cry like that again.

"Yugi, listen. I'm no good at stuff like this. I've only ever bullied, got into fights, and lied to others. I'd be no good to anyone." "It's not true!", Yugi exclaimed, causing Jonouchi to look up. "You're great as you are now, Jonouchi! I love you as you are now!", Yugi exclaimed, blush showing through on his tear-streaked face. "Yugi...", Jonouchi said, pulling the smaller teen into his arms. He thought that no one other than his sister would care about him, yet here was this guy confessing his feelings!

It seemed like a miracle.

Yugi embraced Jonouchi back and smiled. He was so happy his feelings got through! _'Well, it's not exactly how my dream went...'_, Yugi thought.

_'...but it's definately a step in the right direction...'_

END.


End file.
